Nowy znajomy
by Heroinee
Summary: Życie dwóch głupich głupków od dzieciństwa po wesołą emeryturkę. Czy spotka ich coś ciekawego?


Rozdział I

Dźwięk kozłowanej piłki odbijał się echem po starym osiedlowym boisku. Aomine z radosnym uśmiechem wymijał właśnie drugą osobę z rzędu, ignorując próbę bloku. Podbiegł do kosza. Trafił idealnie, zdobywając tym samym kolejne punkty dla swojej drużyny.

- Dobra robota, młody!

Wysoki szatyn przybił mu piątkę, klepiąc po ramieniu. Daiki w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się zadowolony i wyciągnął przed siebie rączkę pokazując palce w geście zwycięstwa. Potruchtał po raz kolejny na swoją połowę, czekając aż przeciwnicy wykonają podanie. Bacznie obserwował ich każdy ruch. Gdy w końcu piłka była w grze jakby automatycznie zaczął kryć jednego ze starszaków. Pomimo swojego niskiego wzrostu szybko odebrał mu ją, wykonując rzut za trzy co każdy - bez wyjątku - nagrodził gromkimi gratulacjami i oklaskami. Zakończył tym trwający od bitych trzech godzin mecz z wynikiem dziewięćdziesiąt osiem do siedemdziesięciu dwóch. Jak to mieli w zwyczaju - podali sobie ręce, po czym się rozeszli. Daiki jednak zawsze zostawał na boisku starając się doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Często grał przeciwko wyimaginowanym przeciwnikom wychwytując swoje słabości i starając się je wyeliminować. Gdy ostatnia osoba zniknęła, a on został sam podbiegł do swojej torby, która stała na odrapanej ławce.

- Whouaaa... Niesamowite. - Usłyszał za plecami.

Automatycznie odwrócił się do źródła głosu, lustrując je czujnym spojrzeniem. Mały chłopiec o szkarłatno-czarnych włosach przyglądał mu się z zachwytem wymalowanym na dziecięcej twarzy. Niesforne kosmyki opadały na jego czoło, zakrywając nieco dziwne, podwójne brwi. W dłoniach trzymał pomarańczową piłkę do koszykówki, która zostawiła okrągłe, szare ślady kurzu na jego czarnej bluzce.

- Gra? Niezła, co? - Wypiął dumnie pierś.

Uwielbiał poziom ulicznej koszykówki jaki panował na jego małym osiedlu. Pomimo faktu, że Japonia zdecydowanie nie słynęła z tego sportu wśród tutejszych mieszkańców była bardzo szanowana i lubiana. Młodzież spędzała całe dnie na grze co przyprawiało rodziców o dumę. Ojcowie grali z synami ucząc ich swoich technik z "czasów młodości i świetności fizycznej" podczas gdy siostry ochoczo kibicowały im z trybun wykrzykując pokrzepiające hasła.

- Niezła? Chyba sobie żartujesz... Jest świetna!

Rudzielec pałał zachwytem. Błyszczące chochliki podziwu tańczyły wesoło w krwistych tęczówkach, próbując chociaż w minimalnym stopniu oddać jego uczucia.

- Jestem Taiga. Kagami Taiga! Mogę z tobą zagrać?

- Ja jestem Aomine Daiki! Zapamiętaj sobie to imię bo dziś zmiażdżę cie doszczętnie!

Obaj zaśmiali się w odpowiedzi, biegnąc pod jeden z wysłużonych już koszy. Wyglądało na to, że obydwoje stoczyli wiele sparingów, bo dla żadnego z nich ustawienie się nie było nowością. Kagami stanął na obronie, a piłkę otrzymał Aomine. Gdy ten kiwnął głową na znak zgody zaczął odbijać ją od ziemi. Chwilę badał jego postawę wstępnie oceniając umiejętności. Nie wyglądał na takiego, który nie wiedział co miał robić - wręcz przeciwnie. Szkarłatne tęczówki nie odrywały od niego ani na chwilę czujnego spojrzenia, przez co miał wrażenie, że czyta mu w myślach i doskonale wie jaki ruch ma zamiar wykonać. Nie obawiał się - w żadnym wypadku. Wykonał zwód w prawo, jednak szybko został zablokowany, co zmusiło go do cofnięcia się. W odpowiedzi na zwycięski uśmiech, który został posłany w jego stronę zaczął szybciej kozłować. Uwielbiam dostosowywać tempo do siebie. Dezorientacja przeciwnika budziła w nim poczucie wygranej i przyprawiała o miłe dreszcze przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Chciał by jego koszykówka była dzika, by zaskakiwała. Raz po raz to zwalniał, to przyspieszał wyczekując na odpowiedni moment do przejścia. Kagami jednak nie zamierzał odpuścić. Deptał mu po piętach nie dając przedrzeć się pod kosz. Niezwykłość i lekkość jaka pałała od chłopka, z którym przyszło mu się zmierzyć budziła w nim jeszcze większą ochotę do gry. Zmrużył nieco oczy, skupiając się na granatowych tęczówkach. Błąd. Zmyłka wzrokiem, szybki trucht i zdobyte dwa punkty w spektakularnym rzucie. Nie był w stanie go dogonić.

- Rany... Jeszcze raz!

- Haha, grajmy!

Rozgrywka toczyła się do wieczora. Pomarańczowo-czerwone słońce zachodziło leniwie za horyzont, podczas gdy zegar wybił godzinę dziewiętnastą. Obaj podpierali się rękoma o nogi, ciężko dysząc. Otarli kropelki potu spływające im po czołach. Daiki czuł się zadowolony. Znalazł porządnego przeciwnika, który dotrzymywał mu kroku. Wygrał jednak wiedział, że coś co jest w tych oczach pozwoli zmierzyć się z nim znowu, a zwycięstwo nie będzie przesądzone. Do remisu zabrakło sześciu punktów. Trzy rzuty, które zostały skutecznie zablokowane.

Taiga wyprostował się z szerokim uśmiechem. Był wniebowzięty. Zupełnie jakby właśnie doświadczył czegoś niezwykłego co prawdopodobnie spędzi mu sen z powiek i nie pozwoli zasnąć wywołując ogromne podniecenie i chęć natychmiastowego wyjścia na boisko wbrew wszystkiemu - nawet późnej godzinie.

- Whuaaa... jesteś niczym amerykanie! Nie sądziłem, że w Japonii mogę znaleźć kogoś pokroju moich przyjaciół!

- Jesteś z Ameryki?

- Tak.. - Pokiwał wesoło głową. - Przyjechałem tutaj na wakacje do przyjaciółki mojej mamy. Ty też jesteś zza granicy? Nie wyglądasz na tutejszego...

Aomine nagrodził te słowa urażonym prychnięciem. Założył ręce na piersi, kopiąc butem kamyczek.

- Mój tata jest Japończykiem, ale mama nie pochodzi stąd. Nie czepiaj się mojego koloru skóry, ja nie czepiam się twojego. Nie czepiam się nawet twoich czerwonych włosów, które nie mają prawa być naturalne.

- Odezwał się ten, który ma niebieskie. Nie czepiam się! Po prostu myślałem, że nie jesteś miejscowy. - Wzruszył ramionami, posyłając mu nerwowy uśmiech. - Ej! Oprowadzisz mnie kiedyś po okolicy? Ciocia mówiła, że są tu ciekawe miejsca, ale nie za bardzo ma jak mnie w nie zabrać z powodu pracy... To jak?

- Są naturalne! Mam takie odkąd pamiętam! Dobra... bądź tu jutro w południe. I zabierz ze sobą coś do jedzenia, pójdziemy w moje ulubione miejsce. Musisz je zobaczyć! A potem możemy jeszcze pójść z ulubione miejsce wiedźmy! Tam też jest super... nie tak jak w moim, ale super!

Kagami spojrzał pytająco na rozentuzjazmowanego Daikiego zastanawiając się co może być aż tak niesamowite.

- Kto to "wiedźma"? - Spytał.

- Moja przyjaciółka. Mama powiedziała, że dziewczyny rzucają urok na chłopców i że ona też go na mnie rzuciła. Ja tam jej nie wierzę! Nie zamieniłem się w żadną żabę czy inne dziwne coś! Z jakiegoś powodu zawsze mówi, że przekonam się jak nieco dorosnę i zaczną mnie interesować inne rzeczy poza koszykówką... A ja nigdy nie przestanę się nią interesować! Zmyśla... Chyba, że to zaklęcie długoterminowe!

- Jejuuu... Dorośli są dziwni. Gadają niestworzone rzeczy, a przecież nie jesteśmy tacy mali i głupi! Oboje wiemy, że prawdziwe czary można rzucić tylko za pomocą różdżki!

- No właśnie! Też jej tak powiedziałem! Satsuki nie ma żadnej różdżki!

- Taigaaaa-chaaaan! Chodź na kolację, robi się późno!

Młoda kobieta wychyliła się z okna jednego z pobliskich domów. Machała ręką w kierunku rudzielca, który wyglądał jakby natychmiastowo zgłodniał gdy tylko przypomnieli mu o jedzeniu.

- To... ja muszę iść. Do jutra!

- Ej! Ale nie zapomnij! Nie chce mi się tu przychodzić na darmo!

- Nie zapomnę!

Daiki podszedł do swojej czarnej, sportowej torby wygrzebując z niej picie. Wziął spory łyk i odetchnął głośno. Ten chłopak wydawał mu się dziwny, jednak nie dało się go nie lubić. Wzruszył ramionami zakładając niebieską bluzę. Jeszcze zobaczy co z niego będzie... może amerykanie różnią się czymś od Japończyków?


End file.
